Safe
by oreoinqwbu
Summary: It's Anna's birthday, and everything goes well perfectly. Until the end of course. The kingdom is under attack and there are no means of escape. The bad guy? Pitch Black. Then Jack Frost waltzes into the picture. He, Anna, Elsa and Olaf must hide in a place far, far away. Hearts are changed and troubles arise as two fantasies intertwine. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: And a new adventure!**

**Elsa: You haven't even finished the last one -_-**

**Me: Forgive? Truth is.. I've been having writer's block so I like seriously cannot write anything for that story :(**

**Olaf: Then what's this?**

**Me: An... experiment :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Jack: Sammy doesn't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or characters!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Queen Elsa, we must evacuate, now." One of my attendants say.

"Agreed." I nod. "But where's my sister?"

"... Still in bed. We couldn't wake her up so we thought you could." The man says sheepishly.

Figures. Only Anna could sleep during an attack on the kingdom.

I dash off to her room and knock loudly. "Anna! We need to get out! Someone's trying to attack Arendelle!"

No answer.

I freeze the door handle and kick it. It shatters. As I swing the door open I see Anna, drooling all over her bed and her hair being a mess.

"ANNA GET UP. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK." I say again. Just as I say so the room shakes and we hear an explosion. A few houses blow up.

"Tell the army to take care of it. I'm too tiredddd." She complains.

"They are already trying, but for your safety, WE NEED TO GET OUT." I try again.

"Fine fine..." she grumbles. "Give me five more minutes."

"We don't have five minutes!" I yell desperately.

Then, the window shatters.

Anna sits right up. "Huh? What?"

"Come on, we're in danger." I say, grabbing her hand.

"What about the people?" She asks as we run down the hall, trying to reach our sleigh. Thankfully we could still use it since it was only the beginning of November.

"They're safe. If they haven't evacuated, they're in the safe houses and shelters underground. Unfortunately we don't have either so we just need to escape."

We go outside to the back. Our eyes widen. The sleigh is mashed to pieces and there are black horses and men with guns surrounding us. We were trapped. This was the end.

"Elsaaaa!" A voice calls. I look around.

"Elsaaa! Wake up!" The voice says.

"I am awake!" I yell.

"Wake up Elsa! Today's Anna's birthday!"

"What?" Everything shatters and my eyelids open. I gasp and sit up. It was a dream.

"Did you forget?" The voice says. I look over to the source and it's Olaf.

"No... I didn't. I just had a bad dream." I say.

"Oh okay. Well Anna's still in bed so you should wake her up for her breakfast party thingy." Olaf giggles. The snow cloud over his head produces shiny snowflakes that twinkles in the autumn sunlight.

"Okay I'll do that. What about Kristoff?" I ask, wondering where he was.

"He's getting ready."

"Okay. I'll be off after I get ready."

"Okay, don't be late!" He sings out as he leaves.

I put on my normal blue dress and place my crown on my head. Then I grab Anna's birthday present off of my dresser. It's neatly wrapped in a chartreuse colored paper with a gentle pink bow on top.

I take one last look in the mirror and smile. Today was going to be a good day.

As I head outside someone taps my shoulder. I turn around.

"Good? Yes? No?" He says. It was Kristoff... wearing a suit and tie?!

"Umm... Yes.." I said. I wasn't lying.

"Oh okay phew. I wanted to look good for Anna since it's the first birthday party I've been to for her." He says.

"Oh. Well then you look great." I say, giving a small smile.

We both walk to the courtyard, where there are many tables and birthday preparations. Did I mention it was a surprise birthday breakfast?

"Where's Princess Anna?" A maid asks.

"I'll go get her." I say. I thought she would have been more excited for her own birthday. That way I wouldn't have to wake her up.

I go back inside and climb up the stairs to the second floor, where her room is.

"Anna! Wake up!" I say as I knock.

"Coming!" She says from the other side of the door.

I was surprised to hear her voice. She usually wasn't ready, or even awake, until someone 'forced' her to. I let it slip my mind since it was her birthday with me and Kristoff attending for the first time. Well, first time in forever in my case. (A/N: get the reference? :P )

Suddenly the door swung open and Anna stood in front of me. She wore a dress similar to her normal one but it was a little poofier and there were many jewels encrusted into the skirt of it. She also wore more makeup than usual, but without making it look unnatural. On her head she wore her crown, slightly smaller than mine but just as beautiful.

"Someone dolled up today." I comment jokingly.

"Well... You know... it's my birthday... and stuff." She blushes.

"Of course. I'm joking with you! Relax. Let's go get breakfast. I bet you're hungry!" I say enticingly.

"Ooh yes, famished." She replies, smiling.

She makes a mad dash to the stairs then stops. "C'mon!" She yells.

I run after her. When I catch up to her, we are already at the door to the courtyard. Two servants open the doors, one on the right and one on the left.

The place is deserted. No one is there, but there are many tables already set up, with the silverware gleaming in the morning sunlight. White chairs circle around them.

"Why are there so many tables?" Anna asks. "Without people?" She sounded disappointed.

Just as the words left her mouth, everyone jumped from under the tables and yelled," Surprise!"

At least 300 people were there. Some royal attendants, some villagers, some from other kingdoms, but they all put their differences aside to celebrate the princess' birthday breakfast.

The look on Anna's face was priceless. Complete shock. But it melted away into smiles.

Music played, some danced, and we all ate. There was a huge breakfast with servants walking around everywhere, serving food. Everything looked fantastic. The menu consisted of bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, omelets, French toast, meat patties, anything breakfast related, it was there. Oh, and carrots for Sven. And Kristoff.

When the meal ended, we went to the ballroom to play games and dance. When we were done playing pin the tail on Sven and pin the carrot on Olaf, Kristoff gave me a wink, signaling that he would distract her while I prepared my surprise for Anna.

As I left I could see Kristoff asking Anna to dance with him. Anna blushed and I could tell she said yes when she nodded her head.

I entered the courtyard, all the servants were clearing away the plates and tables from the breakfast.

I sat there for ten minutes. For ten minutes, I thought. Anna and Kristoff were so happy together. They were perfect for each other. But me? All I had was being responsible for living up to a queen's responsibilities. Paperwork, Marriage Interviews, Treaties, Taxes, the list went on. There had to be more to life.

"Queen Elsa? We're done cleaning." A maid says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh thank you." I say politely.

The courtyard was completely empty.

"You can bring the water out!" I called to the maids.

Huge tubs of water surrounded the area brought by the maids. "Thank you!" I said.

They bowed and left.

I then closed my eyes and raised my arms. This was something I had only done once after the first time.

I thought about an ice skating rink. As soon as I did, the water from the tubs rose up. I brought my arms down gently, and the water spilled all over the ground. Then I aimed my hands down at a part of the water and it began to freeze. In no time, the whole ground was frozen.

I sighed happily, content that I could control my powers... this time.

I headed inside back to the ballroom and my Secretary, Sir George, makes an announcement at the front of the room.

"Everyone, please go outside for the next activity."

The guests murmur amongst themselves and turn towards the exit. Anna gets out first and gasps.

Then she looks at me. She runs towards me and hugs me. A cheeky smile is on her face. "Thank you so much Elsa."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday." I say, smiling back.

Then she and Kristoff put on some skates that the servants put out and skated to their hearts content.

The day went on similarly. There was a birthday lunch, and then a snow day I created in the courtyard. Then there was afternoon birthday tea, followed by a ice sculpting contest.

Finally, it was dinner. On the menu was basically anything you would want. After everyone finished their meals, it was time to open presents.

"Anna Anna Anna! Open mine first!" Olaf yelled.

She giggled replying," Of course Olaf."

He had gotten her a snowball...

"Uh.. thanks!" Anna said, still grateful for such a bizarre present.

"Yeah it never melts!" He said, excited.

Her eyebrows lifted. "Impressive."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I made it from my cloud." He beamed.

All the guests went after. It took about 2 hours.

Kristoff went after all the guests.

Anna smiled when she unwrapped the present. It was a portrait of him and her together after the Great Freeze. Oh, and Sven and Olaf were there too, playing around in the background.

She hugged him and he blushed as she thanked him.

At last, it was my turn.

"I hope you like it." I say, a little worried she wouldn't.

She quickly unwrapped it, anxious to find out what the little box contained.

When she finally did, she gasped.

"It's mom's necklace. She gave it to me before she went off and... yeah." I say, tears forming in my eyes. Even though it had already been a year, it was still hard to talk about our parents' death.

"I love it Elsa. Thank you." She stood up and hugged me. I could hear her sniffle. She was crying too.

"QUEEN ELSA!" Someone yelled. It was a guard.

"What's the matter?" I asked, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Someone, or something, is attacking Arendelle!"

Anna and I look at each other, wide-eyed.

"A quarter of the town has already been demolished, it looks like they're going for the heart of the kingdom, here." He says.

"You need to evacuate." Kristoff says, out of nowhere.

"Fine, Anna, leave. I'll stay. I can help with my powers." I say.

"No." Kristoff says. "You and Anna are the heart of the people. You're their hope. If anything happens to you, their hope will be crushed."

"What are you proposing?" Anna asked wearily.

"I'll stay. Both of you and Olaf leave."

"No!" Anna screams. "I won't leave you alone!" She hugs him.

"I won't be alone, I have Sven." He smiles.

The guard is already rushing us out towards the backdoor. "We've prepared an exit route for you both, a sleigh."

We run outside. The sleigh is crushed and we're surrounded by what looked like men on black horses. We couldn't see well because it was already night.

"We're trapped!" Anna whispers.

"Not quite." Someone says.

"Who's there?" I ask.

Suddenly we hear punches and kicks and... ice?

In a few seconds, we were on a sleigh, different from one I've ever seen before.

Me and Anna are in the back. But then.. who was driving?

I look to the front of the sleigh.

The driver looks back at us.

"Hello, I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

**Elsa: That was... interesting..**

**Me: Really? Wait.. Is that good? Or bad?**

**I'm super nervous about this fanfic.**

**I want it to go well so badly!**

**Kristoff: You sound needy..**

**Me: Hey! That's rude. **

**Kristoff: And the truth.**

**Me:Whatever.**

**Olaf: 2 reviews and 2 follows for the next chapter!**

**Me: Oh right, thanks Olaf. If it was too long or short, please tell me. I'm not too experienced with this so any feed back would be super helpful. Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Till the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Back with another chap! **

**Anna: Oh good. I thought you'd abandoned us.**

**Elsa: She probably would have if it wasn't for her vacation.**

**Me: Hey how'd you know about that?! **

**Elsa: I have my sources...**

**Jack: Can I say more than one sentence this chapter?**

**Olaf: Ooh me too! I want more lines. Don't forget to talk about Barbara.**

**Me: Barbara?**

**Olaf: Yeah, my cloud Elsa gave me.**

**Kristoff: That's a weird name..**

**Olaf: That's not nice!**

**Me: Let's start before things get out of hand. I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or characters!**

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 1,_

_The guard is already rushing us out towards the backdoor. "We've prepared an exit route for you both, a sleigh."_

_We run outside. The sleigh is crushed and we're surrounded by what looked like men on black horses. We couldn't see well because it was already night._

_"We're trapped!" Anna whispers._

_"Not quite." Someone says._

_"Who's there?" I ask._

_Suddenly we hear punches and kicks and... ice?_

_In a few seconds, we were pulled onto a sleigh, different from one I've ever seen before._

_Me and Anna are in the back. But then.. who was driving?_

_I look to the front of the sleigh._

_The driver looks back at us._

_"Hello, I'm Jack Frost."_

* * *

"Jack Frost?" Anna asks. Her eyes are wide.

"Hi Anna." He smiles at her.

I look back behind us at the scene we barely escaped. The guard that helped us get out safely was on the floor, not moving. Hopefully not... dead.

My dream from the night before came true..

"So, do you guys know each other or something?" I ask, turning back around. I got the feeling they did.

"Uh... No. Not at all. I mean, we've all just met. How could we possibly know each other? That simply just doesn't make sense." Anna stutters.

"Yep. We don't know each other." Jack confirmed.

I squinted my eyes. Something was up. "Okay..." Is all I say. Everything was so confusing.

First of all, who was this creep?

Second, why did we have to evacuate?! What was happening to the kingdom? I couldn't really see anything because we were driving at ground level.

Third, why were those people after us? Why were they trying to kill us? Who were they?

Nothing made any sense.

"So what's your name?" Jack asks. He already knew Anna's name, so I assumed he was talking to me.

"My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Oh, I've heard about you." He says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The Guardians told me about you saving your kingdom during the great freeze."

"The Guardians?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. They're my friends. Let's just say they're protecting your kingdom right now."

"Wait what?" I ask, trying to get information out of this guy. I didn't understand half the things he was talking about.

"Okay. So basically my friends are trying to keep your kingdom safe. We knew you couldn't do it alone since you're still young rulers." He explains.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Well, no. We've been watching villain activity and it's all centered towards your kingdom for the past few months."

"So?" I cross my arms, not getting it.

"So, we think something's up and we're not taking any chances."

"Okay, well, what's attacking the kingdom then?" I wonder.

"Actually, I'm not sure..."

"And why are you here?" I question.

"My assignment was to get you guys out of the palace to safety."

"Jack? Jack? Come in." A crackly voice says.

"Oh. That would be my communicator." He says to a surprised Anna and I.

"Hey Tooth. Status report?" He asks, talking to the com.

"Ooh. Uh, not good. Eep!" She squeals. You could hear a whoosh of an... arrow? Harpoon? I had a fear of those since the Hans incident.

"I'm coming over." Jack says, determined.

There was no reply.

Jack speeds up the sleigh.

In a few seconds, you can hear cracking. We look around and see something glowing not too far ahead.

"Is that... fire?" Anna asks. It was the first time she had said something in a while. She didn't seem to be her normal self.

"I.. I'm not sure. We need to get closer." Jack says. But something seems different about him. Maybe the mention of fire?

"It is!" I say, shocked. And it was burning up a large portion of the houses.

While the three of us were gaping over the fire and almost panicking, we didn't notice the burning tree falling onto our sleigh.

Thankfully it didn't fall onto Anna or I, but it did hit Jack. The part that hit him was not burning... yet. But the fire grew closer and closer towards him.

"Jack!" Anna yelled.

We both quickly got out of the now burning sleigh.

We tried to get the tree off of Jack, but since it was burning, we couldn't even touch it.

Jack looked like he was blacking out, and so did I. There was too much heat. We couldn't stand it. I knew why I couldn't, why couldn't he? Anna was fine, but you could see beads of sweat.

Further up ahead, there were villagers running around, panicking. But amongst them, there were a few others running towards the fire. Firefighters from Arendelle were already trying to put the fire out, but those few looked... different.

"Elsa!" My sister calls, snapping me out of my daze.

"Uh.. Yeah?" I call back.

"Use your powers to save Jack! Please!" She cries desperately. Now, don't get me wrong, but I know my sister pretty well. She wouldn't do so much to save someone we've just met. None the less, we still had to help him. We owed him anyways.

"I didn't think of that." I admit as I blast ice from my hands to the tree.

"It's not really working!" I tell my sister. The fire was too strong.

"Um..."

Then an idea strikes.

Fire needs oxygen. Dry ice can suck up oxygen. Could I make dry ice? Or even enough to stop the fire? So far, Jack hasn't been burned yet, only weak from the heat.

I try, and it works. I quickly start building a cylinder of dry ice around the area. I try to do it quickly so the it doesn't melt.

"Anna, you need to get out. There won't be an oxygen so you won't be able to breathe." I say.

"No! I'm not leaving you guys." Anna said. I knew she knew that I was right.

"Anna. Go. Now." I say. The dry ice has formed an igloo around the tree and sleigh, with me in it.

Anna leaves slowly through a little opening at the front.

The burning tree is no longer burning. Jack Frost is still under the tree. It's pretty cold but that's okay. Jack seems to be slowly reviving.

"Now let's get that tree off of you." I say. But something doesn't feel right. Of course. There was no oxygen. I could feel myself getting weak.

I slowly walk over to Jack, feeling dizzier and dizzier by the second. He doesn't seem affected. I see his eyes open and he wakes up from his unconsciousness. He lifts the tree impressively, almost effortlessly, and runs over to where I am.

By now, I'm on the floor. "Who are you?" I mumble. He lifted a huge tree off of himself and he wasn't suffocating from lack of oxygen.

He ignores my question and instead says, "You're safe with me."

* * *

**Me: So...**

**Jack: So...**

**Elsa: So...**

**Olaf: What's with all the "so"s?**

**Me: Oh whatever. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Same thing this time, 2 reviews & 2 follows for next update!**

**Here's a little shoutout / answering question section for the lovely reviewers:**

**1. Laurora voreal: I don't want to spoil anything but I have a feeling you might like it. Or not, haha. (it's a little bit complicated) thanks so much for being nice and polite! **

**2. AirFireWaterEarth: Actually, Sammy is my pen name. But it is a nickname for Samantha :)**

** Dragon: I realize now lol. I knew I was missing something but I couldn't put my finger on it Thank you so so so very much.**

**4. sykim423rose: Thanks for the support! Greatly appreciated!**

**5. (guest) : Thanks!**

**6. Caroline (guest): Honestly, me either. I was totally rushing to get this chapter out for you guys haha.**

**And that's it!**

**Till the next chapter!**

**Please review! **

**-Sammyy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, just saying and trying not to spoil, this is probably the most exciting chapter out of the three so far. I think. In my opinion anyways.**

**Elsa: Aren't you just saying that so they'll read the chapter?**

**Me: What? No! I'm like seriously serious here.**

**Jack: Whatever you say...**

**Anna: Sammy does not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or characters.**

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 2,_

_I slowly walk over to Jack, feeling dizzier and dizzier by the second. He doesn't seem affected. I see his eyes open and he wakes up from his unconsciousness. He lifts the tree impressively, almost effortlessly, and runs over to where I am. _

_By now, I'm on the floor. "Who are you?" I mumble. He lifted a huge tree off of himself and he wasn't suffocating from lack of oxygen._

_He ignores my question and instead says, "You're safe with me."_

* * *

I wake up to a surprised Anna.

"Oh my gosh. Thank goodness you're okay!" She pulls me into a hug.

I'm aching all over, but I really am okay.

I looked around. We were outside, the fire was smaller but still burning. We were beyond the city limits, in the woods.

Jack doesn't say anything. He just looks relieved, but at the same time, uncomfortable.

I ignore it. He was a stranger anyways.

"So who's attacking the kingdom?" I ask, sitting up.

"We're still not sure." Anna says quietly. "As soon as you passed out Jack brought you here and I followed. The Guardians are still trying to fight them, but aren't communicating who they are."

"Oh." Is all I say. "We have to help them." I get up.

Jack grabs my hand. "No." He says.

I would haw blushed if I wasn't more confused. "What?" I ask, lifting my eyebrows. "I need to defend my kingdom."

Jack gets up too, Anna following. He let's go of my hand. "Look, my mission was to protect you both. If something happens to you, it's on me. I can't let that happen." He says firmly.

"But.." I know he's right, but it doesn't feel right.

"What should we do then?" Anna asks.

"I'm not sure.." He trails. That pissed me off.

"Jack. Jack! Something bad has happened." A voice crackled over the com.

"What? Tooth, come in." He says, sounding a little worried.

"It's Sandy." She says.

Right away, he goes pale. Or paler than usual at least.

"I'm coming over there." He says, panicked.

"No Jack, you-" He cuts off the com.

"What?" I ask as he sets to leave. "You just said we shouldn't go into danger and that you have to protect us. Now you want to do the opposite?"

"Um... Yes?" He says, trying to be innocent.

"I can't believe you!" I shout, really pissed at this point.

I look at Anna. As soon as she catches my eye, she looks down. Even though there was snow, I was burning with anger.

"Okay. I'll still protect you. We'll just be... over there... watching." He flashes a cheesy smile.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes and scoff. What a nut job.

Anna looks up and whispers in my ear. "What choice do we have?"

Then it hits me. We couldn't go back to the palace, it was probably under attack by now.

We couldn't run away, we have a kingdom to save... or defeat the bad guys or something.

"Okay. You know what?" I say moodily.

Jack lifts his eyebrows.

"We'll go with you." I sigh.

"Great. We need to go, now." He says impatiently.

"No, we don't. There's a few conditions."

This time, Anna and Jack's eyebrows lift.

"One, you don't keep any secrets from us."

He nods his head.

"Two, We'll save the kingdom."

He nods his head enthusiastically. "We'll try."

"No, we will." Anna reassures. Who's side was she on?

"Okay, now can we go?" Jack asks.

"Yes, let's."

We walk over to the town. When we're there, I realize we're at the city square. Or at least what used to be the city square.

"Oh no.." Anna says.

It doesn't look good. Smoke is everywhere and there are little fires all around inside the buildings. Ahead of us are more smoke and you could hear men, shouts, yells, weapons, and explosions.

"We need to go there." Jack points. It's exactly where all the danger is.

"Let's do it." I say. I needed to protect my kingdom. And I needed to blow off steam. Oh, and train my powers.

They've been pretty out of practice since not much happened in the past year.

Okay, maybe not training but I guess you could consider this as a battle. I was practically ready for anything, yet not.

We run towards the mess, and I freeze the fires along the way. Jack goes with Anna up ahead.

Then I realize, Anna doesn't have any powers. She wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"Anna!" I call out.

"What?" She calls back. She was about 5 meters away.

"You need to stay here. You won't be able to fight over there!"

"No, I can. Jack's here." She shouts back.

What? 'Jack's here'? How did she end up trusting him so much? He was just a guy with a staff. And we just met like two hours ago.

"No! Anna you need to stay here!" I shout, but she's already gone. With Jack. Great.

I keep running and find myself in a total disaster.

Wait. Was that Santa Claus? He was fighting black horses. And the Easter bunny was too. I think the girl or.. flying person was Tooth, next to this glowing golden guy. Anna was there too.

But Jack was no where to be found.

I run over to Anna. "What's happening?" I ask her. I take a look at the golden boy. He's unconscious and... made of sand.

Suddenly Jack appears in the sky. He was flying. Then he points his staff to a group of the black sand horses and something crystal blue shoots out of it. It was ice.. Jack Frost had powers like mine..

The horses are hit and piles of black sand leave their mark.

But then the horses re-form and go up into the sky towards Jack.

I shoot crystal shards at them, but it has no effect, and my aim was totally off.

Just as I gave up on trying to shoot them down, a huge explosion happened on the ground.

Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny were thrown and pushed back. They slid all the way to where we were.

Santa coughed and got up. He looked fierce... which I wouldn't expect at all. The Easter Bunny wasn't smiling, or looking friendly. Instead he was also fierce and a frown was on his face.

Several meters away, we hear more coughing. It's from Jack.

He's on the ground, covered with dirt and black sand. Anna rushes towards him.

As soon as the three get up, everyone huddles together.

Except the golden bot of course, he was still unconscious.

"Jack, you were told to stay with the royals and protect them. That included keeping them away from... this." Santa says sternly.

"It's not my fault! Sandy passed out, Tooth told me. So I thought you guys would need backup... Or something." Jack trails.

"Give him a break, North." The tooth fairy says.

Santa, North, didn't say anything, but he had a displeased look on his face.

"Who're we up against anyways?" Jack asks.

North seemed at a loss for words. "Bunnymund?" North says, signaling for the Easter Bunny to explain.

"It's Pitch, Jack." He says quietly.

Jack's response was to first gape, then he looked angry.

"You should have told me earlier! This is why I need to stay and you protect the royals!" He shouts.

"No." Santa, I mean North, says. "You need to run away. Neither of us would blend into where I'm sending you well enough. You're the best man for the job."

"Sending us?" Anna butts in, eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm sending you to Alaska, in the United States. You both will be in the cold, which will satisfy you're powers. About, Anna, was it? You will be sent to California. Pitch is too strong to defeat. He has a huge army, and until we know what he's plotting, you're not safe."

"No!" Anna and I shout.

"Then what do you propose?" Bunnymund asks.

Anna and I look at each other.

"I'll go to California with Anna." I say. The Guardians must have thought that I couldn't handle heat..

"Jack? Are you okay with that?" North asks him.

"Sure." He says.

"Then leave, now! The horses will soon come back up. I'm sorry you have to do this, but it's for your own good. Until we find someway to defeat Pitch this time, you need to stay in California. We'll come and get you when it's time.

I take one last look at the kingdom. I knew I had to protect my people, but according to the Guardians, the enemy was too strong. Until we knew what to do, I had to run.

Goodbye, Arendelle.

* * *

**Me: And scene.**

**Elsa: What just happened?**

**Jack: Did North and the others really think I couldn't handle the cold?**

**Anna: Can I have more lines next chapter?**

**Me: All great questions, soon to be answered!**

**This time I don't really feel like doing the 2 reviews and 2 follows thing.**

**If you want to review, follow, or favorite, you can :)**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Thanks for being so awesome!**

**Here's a thank you to the reviewers of last chapter:**

**1. Laurora voreal: Thanks so much for your constant reviews! (even if I've only posted two chapters) They really motivate me to write!**

**2. Aqua-velaqua: Thanks for spending the time to read! :)**


End file.
